The Unfortunate Ones
by Zae'lah
Summary: A small expeditionary team consist of four warrior that belongs to the Iron Legion to find lands for their people. However, as they venture and step on the strange land named Eostia. The four was caught in the middle of a still ongoing war in the land. Their duty calls for it and conflicting their emotions. How they would fair against this new challenge? Rated M for Adult content.


_**Disclaimer: Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru and For Honor belongs to their rightful owners.**_

 _ **Note: This story happens during Celestine was planning to strip herself in front of the crowd. However I slightly alter it.**_

 _ **This is actually a One-shot just for your information.**_

 _ **Warning: Grammar issue ahead.**_

 **The Unfortunate Ones**

The Warrior's New Journey

* * *

Eostia, a land of Elves, Haflings and Humans, a very peaceful place to live even it is plagued by savage creatures. War has already ended; both of the Queens finally settle their own kingdoms. Celestine Lucross, a high elf, the high queen of the continent that believed to be the Goddess Incarnate herself and Olga Discordia, her former rival, yet oddly an old companion of hers. The two had been in war between each other for reason we have not known yet. In present time, both kingdoms live the way the used to be after the war, but with the man named Vault declaring war again and turn the whole country into a sex slave one and calling it Cuntry. He and his armies of sex lusted Orks and men had already ravaged small towns and villages. His armies molested every woman on their sight and kill any man who dare go against them, however if they choose to join. Then their lives are now bound on the Black Dog's filth. Now here they are again, pillaging and taking any woman. Adult or child, it does not matter on them, as long as they are females. Feoh has fallen, Rad has fallen, and the rest of nearby village has in to the hands of the enemy. And now, the lust driven army is aiming on capturing Thore, where the Goddess Incarnate herself resides. The guards that were on duty saw an amassing army towards them. They then warn the soldiers below for an inevitable battle that will come on them.

"Get on your ass soldiers! The beast army of Vault is coming!" The captain ordered his soldiers. They perk up and quickly armed themselves with any weapon that is available. From swords, bows and spears, they all take it.

"Sir! They are getting closer!" One of the soldiers screams while pointing at the oncoming army at the same time.

"Then? Get on your stations! Ready your bows and arrows!" The captain told them.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison. Once they are in their stations, they settle their position and altogether they raise their bows and launch a hail of arrows at the enemy. Of course it easily pierced their bodies due to the fact that they are not well-armored. It was effective, not until the horny army adapted to this kind of tactic and use shields. They then ready their catapults to launch giant boulders on them, breaking and destroying the walls and the infrastructure inside. The mass is panicking inside as they try to cover and hide themselves.

The army continues their advancement directly at the gate. But they meet a legions of soldiers that possibly only a couple of hundreds. Malicious smile is carved on their face. There are very few of them while their group consists of two thousand soldiers.

"Ah. Look at these miserable soldiers of the fake Goddess Incarnate herself, their life will be nothing but a worthless stone!" The Leader leading the army said. "They should've joined us so their lives will be spare." He added.

"Crush these hopeless knights!" One of the soldiers shouted.

* * *

(Inside the castle of Thore)

In the midst of battle, Celestine Lucross was walking towards the crowd that had been ordered to gather around. On her side were Claudia Levantine and her Dawn Templar knights.

"My Goddess, are you sure of this?" Claudia asked.

"I am sure of this Claudia." She replies sadly. Claudia frowned at this. She did not really knew what was Celestine was really planning. But the way she moves and talks, she knew that there is something off of her. And she did not like it.

"My Goddess, there must be another way." Claudia told her.

"There is no other way Claudia. Thing has to end like this. There is too much death and killing. I can bear with it anymore." Celestine replied. Claudia was persistent. Raising both of her arms, she blocked her precious majesty's way.

"Whatever you are planning your majesty, I cannot allow you to do it." She said to her, standing firmly on her ground.

"Step aside, Claudia. Follow your Goddess's word." She orders her to do it.

"No I will not." Claudia stubbornly refused to follow.

"If you are going to the block my way then I have no choice but to shove you off of my path." Celestine then pushes Claudia away and continues to walk. Claudia was shocked at what her majesty just did. Instead of anger, worries filled her mind. On Celestine side however, 'I am sorry but I have to do this Claudia.' She said in her mind. After that, she proceeds to walk, leaving her warrior and also a companion behind.

* * *

(Elsewhere, near Thore)

"The hell is this creatures?!" A conqueror screams whilst ramming his shield on the Greenskin. His armor design was the Aldys style which has spike protrusion. He sidestepped to the left when the Orc starts to swing its club on him, vertically. He chooses to dodge instead of blocking the club because he knew how it will hurt his arm will be hit by it. He knocks the orc on the nearby tree and quickly swings his flail that is made out of metal ball with spikes to decapitate the head.

"As far as I know, based on the book from a certain tales that I've read, these are Orcs, Ethan." The Warden answered his colleague's question. He tried to parry with orc for a moment before swaying away its axe and use the pommel of the sword to bash the head of the creature. Which is very effective since the orc is wearing helmet with two horns on it on each side. The orc stumble back from the bash and felt dizziness. The Warden took this chance to impale the orc right in the chest before pulling his sword back. The orc kneels as blood flows out of his chest. The Warden then swings his sword to cut the head of the orc. The orc head's fell on the blood soaked ground that came from its body. A sneaky orc manage to hit him with its club from the back, throwing him in the process because of the sheer strength. He felt really woozy because of the strike and struggle to stand. Unfortunately, his Conqueror friend was busy dealing with the orcs and did not notice him. The Orc approached sluggishly on him; it raises its club to finish him off. When suddenly the hand that is carrying the club was sliced and pulled the orc from the back.

It was the Centurion who sliced the orc's hand off. After pulling the orc away from him, the Centurion smashed the face of the orc with the back of his gladius, breaking its nose and face in the process before repeatedly punching and slicing the orc to death. When he was done, he turned his attention to the Warden and offers a hand. The Warden did not think twice nor hesitate; he takes the hand of his Centurion friend gladly to help him stand.

"I you owe one on this, Avitus." He thanked the Centurion.

"No need for it, Oliver." The Centurion replied. "Come, there are a few remaining beasts to slay." The Warden nodded and took a battle stance against the 3 orcs in front of them. The two charged at orcs and with great precision thanks to their years of training and battle. They cut through the exposed skin of orcs. Oliver grabs his sword by the blade and bashed the head of the Orc. And after that he cut off its head when the orc fell down from the strike. Avitus meanwhile is gesturing his fingers in a taunting manner, triggering the orc to attack. The orc growled at this and take the bait. The creature sluggishly swung its axe on him, only for the Centurion to easily evade it. He stroked the orc with great speed and force, not giving the creature a chance to attack him back. After being satisfied beating the orcs he stab his gladius on the chest and pulled the ork and punched the orc right in the face, causing the ork to drop on the ground. It was an execution actually. After that, he stabbed the orc in the chest again to finish the creature off.

Once they were done, the two try to help their fellow warrior Ethan, the Conqueror who also took the expedition job. However when they spotted him he was downcast as he pants heavily. He breathes deeply before regaining back his stamina and stood straightly.

"That was easy." He said proudly.

"Yes, indeed it was easy. And also, it seems that it didn't take much of your energy." Oliver replies sarcastically dry.

"Well, I can do it all day if I want too." Ethan replied back.

"So, the fake Goddess sends a few of his knights to guard the back of her kingdom." A voice said. The three turn gaze where the voice originate. Their eyes met a man with smugly grin on his face. He wears nothing but a pant and pauldrons. In his hand, a sword that is slightly dull in appearance. On his back are the other men with same outfit. The group then notices a weird looking warrior; well that's what they think because of its appearance that they had never seen before. The warrior has a musculata for armor and a helmet with some sort of brush on the top of it or for the Centurion and other his friend known as Gallic H. The group has to admit that these soldiers are well-armored and pretty tall than the rest of the knights the Goddess has or their men. Nevertheless, they could easily finish this three pretty easily, because of the belief that majority always wins and there are like 24 of them. Well, that is what they thought at least.

"A brush for a helmet? Great! Now I can clean my sword after I kill you." One of them insulted. The group laughed at this.

"Hahahaha, well I could use of it too." Another one said. In the Centurion's mind however. 'These bastards dare to insult me!' He was about the charge when their leader stepped forward.

"Look, we do not want any trouble from you. Come on lad, leave your service with Celestine and join Vault and his army! Together we will enslave and fuck any women we want!" The leader encourages the three.

'So, the rumors are true about the Black Dogs and the self-proclaimed Goddess Incarnate.' The three said in their minds. They were really skeptically about the story or it was just a mere rumor or telltale, but the people of this place seemed to be telling the truth. The Warden was the first one to step amongst the three. The Leader was unfazed by the warrior's height and stood proudly on his ground.

"So, you choose our side? Great as you know we are planning to…" He cut from his word when the Warden hit him with the pommel of his sword.

"What the hell?" He grabbed his bleeding nose and glare at the knight. "Alright, you do not want eh? You'll pay for that! Finish 'em lads!" His groups then charged at the knights. The three readied themselves from the attack.

"Another batch of dish." Ethan mumbles.

"Well, unlike those orcs this one is pretty easy. I assure you." The Warden said. Both groups then bring their own battle cry.

* * *

(Inside the town of Thore)

A clad wearing full body plate armor with mail underneath. Their default helmet bears resemblance to a close helm with a large visor. Usually, there are emblems embroidered on the front and back and a medallion hanging from a chain can be seen in the front. However, the armor of choice for this one is the Nobright armor. And his weapon, the Poleaxe bares the Guimond style.

The Lawbringer was helping the citizens from the attack. He did not really expect something like this to happened, especially in times like this when they are very few. They were only a total of four, including him. His group consisted of a very small expeditionary team the Conqueror, the Warden, the Centurion and him, the Lawbringer.

"Come on! Hide within these bastions! These are well fortified!" He ordered the townfolks. The people did not question or think twice, they hide themselves amongst the strong walls of the military bastions. The Lawbringer's patience is wearing off because he has not spotted or seen any soldiers of this Kingdom helping these poor people that had been caught in the middle of the war. As much as he do not want to join, but he has a duty and an oath just like the Warden. He approached a man that looks like in his mid-20s and asks him.

"Where the hell are the soldiers?!" The man jerks up at this because of the volume of his voice and his tall broad appearance.

"I d-don't know. M-maybe, they are on the walls a-and out-outside of the kingdom, de-de-fending this place from the invaders." The man answers his question shakily.

"And who might be these invaders?" He questions him thoroughly.

"The-they might be the Black Dogs. News spreads that the Black Dogs has been pillaging and enslaving women." The man replied. 'Enslaving women?' The Lawbringer thought.

"Alright, stay within this walls and lock the gates and the doors if it's needed." He told the man. The man nodded hastily. The Lawbringer then leave him with the rest of the people inside.

'I need to rendezvous with my team.' He told to himself.

* * *

(Back on the three)

The Warden is interrogating the two prisoners they have. As expected, their numbers did not really matters at all. They easily defeated them without breaking a sweat. The rest of them were doing their own jobs. The Conqueror was executing the rest of the Black dogs who are lying on the ground while the Centurion is just watching, arms folded on his chest. He was clearly disappointed on the group who tried to kill them. He and his group easily retaliates them. At least the orcs are far better foe than these scums. Back on the Warden, the knight is not finish on the two yet as he continues to question them.

"Who is this Vault you speak of? Talk you filth!" The Warden demanded.

"I won't spit a word for ya!" The Black Dog soldier told him.

"Fine then, your no use to me." And with that he executed the tied scum by slitting his throat. The scum gurgled blood for a moment before completely losing his life. He then turned his attention to the last captive they have. The man seems ready to piss from anytime now. When the knight's attention is finally on him, he shakes frantically and gulped. The cold terrifying gaze of the knight gave him chills from his emotionless helmet (Visored Barbuta helm or in For Honor Loran Helm).

"Okay! Okay I will talk!" He screamed.

"Good, I don't need to repeat myself again." The Warden replied. "Now go on."

"Vault was war hero of this country. He and his Black Dogs fight valiantly against the forces of the dark elf queen, Olga Discordia. The war lasted for hundreds of years and was ceased. Vault wants to settle in by capturing and claiming everything from this land and that is the women. He wanted to enslave them because he believes that men should be ordering those women not the other way one around. I wanted to join because I want to have a slave of my own." The prisoner said.

"That is what I wanted to hear." He muttered. "Now, goodbye."

"No wait! I argh…" The man stopped at his sentence when the Knight stabbed his chest, just right in the heart. He pulls out his sword and kick the man off. 'What a mess.' He mumbled.

"Hey, so are we done here?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, we are." Oliver replied.

"We should find Ryland and regroup with him. I am confident that we can get inside with ease without making so much attention." Avitus suggested to the two. The two nods and follow the Centurion towards kingdom.

Once they were inside, they notice that is no one is guarding the gate. How reckless these soldiers could be? Nonetheless, it was not important at all since it's not their plan to lecture the idiots. The three then decided to close the gate and locked it before continuing to dwell inside.

* * *

(On the battle)

"Die dog scums!" The soldier yells who is fighting against the Black Dog army. The heat of the battle continues on as the knights of the Goddess are trying their best to hold their ground. A volley of arrows rained upon the enemy again, reducing not great but few of their numbers in the process. However, goblins and orcs easily replaced them.

* * *

(Inside the kingdom of Thore)

Ryland was running or more like jogging along the roads of Thore to find the captain or talk to the highest authority. He took the narrow path as a shortcut to get to the castle faster when he suddenly bumped to a person and stumbles back.

"Pardon, but I am in hurry." He said to the person.

"Ryland?!" The person voice was familiar. He then realizes who it is.

"Oliver!" The two then stood up and dusted themselves.

"What are you three doing here?" He asked.

"It's obvious, we are here to help." Vance replied.

"And it looks like the whole kingdom is in siege." The Centurion took note as boulder passes them from above. "We must find the queen and protect her at all cost."

"You're right, Oliver go to the castle and make sure the queen is safe." Ryland told Warden. The Warden gesture his head and approval and follow what the Lawbringer had just told him. The three then ran directly at the main gate by taking the main road that is leading to it.

* * *

(On the main gate of Thore)

"Sir! The Orcs are trying to break through!" The soldier screamed. Their outer front line soldiers that are defending that gate had finally fallen. The Black Dogs are now advancing towards it, bringing their battering ram that is carried by the Orcs. The Captain leading the troops is starting sweat hard because of this. If those soldiers manage to break inside, then it is a death sentence to all them. The Captain swears that he saw those soldiers are drooling already like a rapid dog. 'Sex lusted, bastards!' He muttered inwardly.

"Archers, focus on the orcs!" He ordered his troops. The archers quickly followed his order and fired right directly at the greenskin. But even with this, more orcs just easily fills their fallen comrade hence making their attempt on stopping them useless.

"Sir! They are almost successful in breaking the gate! Even if we continue to this, there are still lots of them to replace their fallen troops." The archer said with little haste. Clearly, he was also scared at their situation. He is not alone at this. The rest of the soldiers, especially females are now really afraid of what is next to happen when those maniacs manage to get in. The Captain cannot think clearly. He does not know the next plan of action that he should implement.

"Sir! What should we do?! Sir!" The archer woman calls out on him. The Captain however was lost in thought for moment before finally returning to his sense.

"Sir! The gate won't hold long! Sir!" The archer woman said.

"I know!" He yells at her. "Ju-just continue on what you're doing!" He told her. On the last ram, the gate had finally broken.

"Sir! The gate is broken!" The archer shouted.

"Stay on your station!" He told them. He orders his remaining soldiers inside to form a blockade. The only thing that the Captain was doing is further delaying their possible but not inevitable death. He watches as his men are being murdered and the women are being stripped from their clothing.

"No stop!" A red haired woman shrieks out. She was trying to cover her womanhood from the men who is ready to violate him.

"Well, too late for that!" The man licked his lips as he starts to forcefully trying to get his member inside of woman until someone shouted.

"Albis novisque induitur moriemini!" All of them wonder who and what it means. The woman who was lying on the ground took this opportunity to remove the man atop of her. But she was easily pinned back by the man.

"Trying to escape eh? Too bad because I'm not starting yet. Now!" The man then forcefully attempts to put his member inside.

'Please, someone, help me!' She screamed. Tears began pouring on her eyes nonstop. What felt like eternity for her was suddenly stop.

"What gives a…arghhh ah!" She heard the man screamed in agony. When the open her eyes, she saw a tall man with a strange choice of armor. The most notable part of his armor is the breastplate and the helmet that bares an emotionless mask and on the top of it seems to be decorated with some sort of brush or fur. She then quickly noticed that man was now holding a head on his left hand. And it was the same head of the man that attempted to rape her. She was disgusted by it and ready to vomit, even though she is a soldier. She still had not seen this kind of brutality yet. The man the throws the rapist's head and look at her.

"Hic, accipere mea manu." The man in strange armor said, offering a hand to her. Despite the fact that she does not understand nor know the man, she still willingly takes it.

"Vade, abscondam." The man uttered again and points at the houses. She nodded and run. She takes a short glimpse of her savior and finds out that he was not alone at all. She saw another man who is armed with a weapon with in a chain with spiked balls on it or known as a flails to them and a shield.

"Fratres impetum! Ad victoriam!" A man shouted. She took moment to look who it is. She then saw a tall man, probably taller than two. A heavy-armored clad with a poleaxe with a weapon of choice. She was surprise and awe on how these men acquire such armor and weapon. Not only that, the three was holding gate alone. For her, it looks like the three was used to this. Their weapons are brutal yet astonishing. Their fighting skills and the way they parry with their enemy is quite remarkable. After taking short moment of glimpse, she continues to run away and find something that might help them.

'I know what to do!' She said in her mind. 'I must find the Captain. He's probably still at the top of the wall. But first I must dress myself.'

* * *

The Warden was running towards the castle. As he closely approach the magnificent structures. He saw some people gathered around the gate of it and noticed that someone is in front of them. A women wearing a white silky dress which from is too revealing for his taste. It's quite impractical for her to wear something like that, especially when she was a queen. He stood within the crowd for moment. And listen to her speech, his eyes went wide when he finally understand what the queen is actually saying. What really surprise shim is when the queen starts to strip herself in front of the crowd! The women cover their mouth shock, while the rest of the men are speechless.

Oliver cannot take the scenery anymore. He walked through the crowd making a way directly to the queen. The people were surprise of the sudden appearance of the tall broad knight. They could say it was knight from the look and the equipment and armor he has. They watch the knight approaches the queen, expecting something malevolent from him because of how beautiful and irresistible the queen is. They continue to stare a knight not wanting to make the giant mad. They were worried about what the mysterious knight will do. They gasped when the knight took a grab of the Celestine's dress.

"Please, do whatever you wish to me. It is my fault anyway for starting this war." The queen whimpers. Instead of being stripped naked as everyone expected. The knight pulled her dress up covering her breast. The

"You do not need to this." The knight told her and soothes her. She looks at him in puzzlement. This knight knows what the real knights should do. She just let him fix her clothe, redressing her back. The crowd watches in astonishment and wonders who this knight is. He doesn't bare any insignia that is closely resembles or relative to other kingdoms in Eostia. On Oliver however, he do not really know about women clothing or how he should actually fix them. At least he has little knowledge and tried his best to do so.

"A queen should not be like this. A strong leader will never succumb easily. Even in the direst situation lest the rest will fall along with you." He said. Oliver had learned the hard way from the past as an Iron Legion soldier. He did not mind the face or the body of the queen. What really intrigues him the most is her features she holds. Something really odd about her maybe the fact that she is the Goddess Incarnate everyone spouting about. When he took a good look at her, he quickly noticed the ears. Then a word went in his mind, 'Elf'. He was really interested in mythologies even, from the Vikings and Japanese folklore. But he never expected to meet one in real life or two if he counts the orcs. The queen on the other cannot help but to cry on him. 'What a weak will for such a leader to become like this.' He just caresses her while he let her cry on him. Not really minding the people all around him.

"Ohh, a knight saving a damsel in distress? What a stale usual sight to see." A man said and yawns. The knight, queen and the townsfolk wonders who it is. When their eyes finally meet the man who said, they were really shocked beyond belief. It was the man who caused all of this. The man was wearing a black armor and cape on his back. He was also armed with a broadsword on his back. From the look of his face, you can say that this man was warrior and a veteran in war. He was impressively tall, almost as tall as the mysterious knight. It was Vault, the leader of the Black Dogs. The townsfolk make way for him as he marches forward on the knight.

"Playing as hero aren't we eh?" He said, arrogantly.

"I do not know who you are but if you are planning in hurting this woman then you will need to go up against me." He told him.

"Eh? You don't know who you are messin' with, boy." The man in black said venomously, but still the cockiness remains in his tone. "Well, let me introduce myself to you. I am Vault, the leader of the Black Dogs."

After Vault introduced himself, the knight quickly draws his sword from his left hand. Vault was unimpressed by him. The knight did not strike fear or anything on him.

"Heh, itching for fight huh?! Well then…" He drew his sword from his back and took a fighting stance.

Oliver looks back at the worried queen and said.

"Move back, your majesty. It's going to be rough." He told her. Celestine slowly steps back. Oliver turned his attention again to Vault. "So you are the menace that causes all of this."

"Heh, I'm flattered that you know." Vault replied He did not really know who this mysterious warrior is; he does not have any signs or at least symbol that might be related to the other kingdom. An idea came up in his as he form a grin on his face.

"You know, we don't have to this lad. After conquering this kingdom, we can share the Queen. I mean look at those magnificent breast and body. Don't you want some of it?" Vault tried to persuade the knight.

"No and I do not care about it." The knight replied. As he expected, looks like this knight does not break easily. Well, if he did not want it, then he is no use to him.

"Too bad. Come on then Knight! Show me what you got!" Vault taunted the mysterious knight. And with that said the knight and Vault charge at each other together with their own war cry.

* * *

 _That's all and done!_

 _I like to say once again that this story is slightly altered *if you are wondering about some scenes that did not really happen or some places.*_

 _Like the first story that I wrote. I am willing to give this to any writer and let them change it._

 _If you also notice, I use the real name of the equipment since I am not really familiar with them. 'Cuz I kind a know little about them. Like 40%- 30% at least. I don't really play For Honor but I enjoy watching some videos about that game._

 _Bye-Bye!_


End file.
